


A Challenge, Dear Brother?

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassins Creed Syndicate
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Edgeplay, F/M, Gift Fic, Grinding, Sibling Incest, Sparring, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pay attention Jacob, or you'll get what's coming to you~(Or at the very least, you'll get to the edge)
Relationships: Evie Frye/Jacob Frye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	A Challenge, Dear Brother?

**Author's Note:**

> My friend encouraged me to finish Syndicate so I tossed this fic at them as thanks. 
> 
> First time writing for this series EVER so I really hope it's not too badly ooc ;w;

Evie sat against the post of the fighting ring fencing, chest movement slowing as she calmly studied one of the books she'd found on the creed, taking a break from their last sparring round. 

Jacob was slumped less gracefully against the actual slats of the barrier, running a hand through his fight mussed hair, groaning because Evie had gotten a well aimed kick in at his jaw. 

"We should go over this together."

He opened one eye, glancing over at her, making a non committal questioning noise rather than actually asking. 

"The /book/, Jacob. You would do well to go over the code of the creed instead of just doing whatever the hell you please. Recite with me?"

He sat up straighter, staring over at her, eyebrow raised as if to say 'go on...?'.

Evie should have known it was to be a fruitless effort, as Jacob, as he was known to do, would rather 'do whatever the hell he pleased' instead of following rules set down by long dead past assassins. 

After he butchered line repeat after line repeat, Evie closed the book hard with a huff, setting it over on the satchel she'd brought with her, before turning back to where he was sitting with a wolfish grin on his face. 

"Is it THAT hard to focus and remember these?"

"I could, but I'd rather just forge my own way~"

A pale arm slammed against the slat by his head, followed by Evie getting right in his face, a flushed and angry expression gracing hers. 

"Either recite it properly, or put that wasteful tongue to better use."

His grin got wider, eyes glinting, staring at her as though she was the prey of a ferocious animal. 

"I didn't take you as the type, Evie~ Out here, right out in the open?"

She glared at him, looking around carefully just as a quick precaution, before untucking her sparring shirt and hoisting the layers up over her head, tossing them to the side as well, freckled flushed skin on full display. 

"Do as I said, don't mock me. I will get you to the edge and leave you there, with your hands tied."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the ridge of her collarbone, before opening his mouth to drag his teeth against her skin, making her involuntarily shudder at the sharpness. 

"As you request, Master Assassin Evie~" 

Evie scooted forward into Jacob's lap, his warm, calloused hands sliding up to hold firm at her back and shoulderblades, drawing her in closer. 

"Dearest Evie, so demanding-"

He stopped short, his tongue being pinched sharply between his twin's fingers as she glared at him. 

"Use it better or don't use it at all."

Shaking her hand away, he dove in to bite at her throat, leaving hard marks imbedded in her skin, blooming bruises from his tongue all the way along the length of her neck.

"You bastard, that's going to show past my collar-"

He hummed, sinking his teeth in harder in acknowledgment, making a mess of her pretty skin in his favorite way. 

Evie shifted more in his lap at all the attention, grinding down on the heat she felt through the layers of fabric, making his hips jump minutely, the friction both relieving and infuriating. 

Tracing his tongue and teeth further and further down her chest, he paused, pressing a kiss to the center of her chest, feeling her heartbeat speeding up again beneath her skin. He moved one hand from where it had been pressed to her back to pinch at her breast, his tongue dragging across her other, making her shudder, a quiet gasp escaping her lips. 

"Would you say that's a better use, dear sister?"

Evie groaned, opening her eyes. 

"I would. But you're also still being an irritation."

Jacob pulled her in for a kiss, smirking as he drew back. 

"You're so insistent on tying me up, Evie. Is this a secret fantasy you never told me about? To tie up your brother, leave him helpless and painfully aroused, at the mercy of whoever came by?" 

Deft hands trailed down his chest as he talked, nails gingerly raking across his skin, leaving light scratches in their wake.

"And /you/ keep antagonizing me. One would even think you wanted this more than you're letting on."

A laugh from him followed her accusation. 

"I'm always up for a challenge, Evie."

And at his taunt, she slipped his belt free from around his waist, leaning up close against his chest to wrap and tie his wrists together snugly, and then to the post behind him. 

"Then be challenged, Jacob." 

She pulled back, reaching down and unfastening his pants the rest of the way, sliding her hand in, fingers dancing along his length, smiling as she felt the warmth of it as it twitched in her hand. 

She moved her hand slowly, deliberately applying pressure, reaching up with her non occupied hand to cup his chin, pulling him into a rough kiss, tongues and teeth clashing as she sought to win their impromptu challenge. He would fall to her. He'd already fallen for her after all. 

Encouraged by that thought, her hand sped up and he groaned loudly against her mouth at the added friction. 

"Too much? Are you getting close to your limit, brother dearest?" 

He pulled away, thumping his head down onto her shoulder, panting lowly, nodding. 

"Good~" 

Jacob moaned as she gave a creative little twist of her wrist, before withdrawing her hand, and moving back to stand up. 

"I could help you finish...but I could also just leave you to your own devices~" 

He looked up at where she was standing, all flushed and ruffled, shirt still off to the side by where he sat.

"Cruel temptress, that's what you are..."

Evie smiled at him, a wicked expression spreading across her face. 

"I have another challenge for you, should you be willing~"

He groaned, lolling his head back against the slats, hips shifting. 

"Can you hold it in still if I tell you how good you're doing?"

Jacob fixed her with a steely look, smirking.

"You have such little faith in my self control?" 

Evie brought the hand she had been using up to her face, tongue delicately tracing over the shine left behind on her fingers, letting out an overexaggerated sigh, making Jacob squirm slightly.

"Do I? An interesting question. You could always demonstrate your point."

She put her hands to her chest, letting her fingers roam, recreating his touches from earlier.

"Is this hard for you to watch, Jacob? Are you going to lose the challenge after all~?" 

He huffed, squeezing his legs together, looking up at her from under where his hair was falling towards his face. 

"I want to hear you give in, Jacob. For me."

Evie slid her hand down the front of her fighting pants, making direct eye contact with him as she moaned softly, hand moving slowly, her hips shifting as the tingles started spreading up through her body. 

She whispered out a shaky "please" towards him, and he threw his head back, entire body shaking as he finally lost control from just her voice alone, a loud low moan echoing around the arena.

Evie stumbled forwards, pulling her hand free, collapsing into his lap, squirming in closer as she finally tipped over the edge herself, letting out a breathy 'Jacob...', bare chest heaving against his own as they both came down from their high. 

"Shall...shall we call it a draw, dear sister? We both got a good ending out of this challenge, I'd say."

She started laughing, tiredly, nodding against his shoulder. 

"A draw it is. But I'd be up for another like this later."

Jacob wrestled his hands free from the post, lifting her face up from where she had it resting on his skin, and pulled her in for a slow, lazy kiss. 

"You're a damn minx, Evie Frye. And I'd have no one else."

**Author's Note:**

> Hahhahaahaa I never write smut
> 
> Squatdabs out of this fandom


End file.
